In My Veins
by Kaslyna
Summary: What happened between Nolan and Amanda in 2.02 after we left them.


**A/N: Did you really doubt I'd write something like this? ;)**

"Nolan?" her voice cracks, his name a question. When he'd left, he'd left her a note; he was going to find Irisa, who had gone missing, and that he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. She'd treasured that note for those months; when the Blue Devil wasn't enough, she'd take it out and reread it until it became faded and worn.

"Amanda!" his voice is joyous, and they reach for each other and the same time. Her arms twine around his neck, his hands splay across her back, her ribs. His hands are so much larger than hers and she likes how natural it feels to be in his arms. Even when he pulls back to tease her about her wardrobe, his curiosity barely contained, he doesn't stop touching her, claiming her.

When the mayor interrupts, Amanda can't help but throw her arm possessively around his waist. She doesn't trust Pottinger further than she can throw him and she wants him to know that Nolan does and always will have a protector in her. It's also to keep Nolan steady and calm, to keep the boiling pot of protective rage inside him from overflowing.

The bomb happens, and Amanda sees Nolan caring for the dying Casti. Her stomach lurches at the sight of the parasites digging into the man's burnt flesh and if she weren't so fascinated by Nolan's display of kindness she'd likely vomit on the crime scene.

It's why she defends him to Pottinger, why she demands he be allowed a chance to track the bomber. Pottinger sees right through her; he sees that she wants Nolan around permanently for other reasons beside the good of the town. Nevertheless, he's obviously intrigued by Defiance's former lawkeeper, and agrees to allow him free reign for twenty-four hours.

When Nolan comes to the NeedWant, she knows it's him by his footsteps. She teases, asking if he'd like company; he files that away for later, asking for a drink instead. Somehow they get on the subject of Kenya, and Amanda moves them to a private table. She spends half an hour telling him about what's happened in Defiance since he left nine months ago, omitting the drugs and the fact that she's had sex for money a few times. He listens, and she's sure he knows about the sex. So she flirts with him, all innuendo and heavy eye makeup, and he flirts back. She leans closer, and she chickens out. She promises to "thank" him properly when the bomber is caught, and his eyes darken, the pupils blowing out. It's then that the bomber himself comes in, and if not for Bradley Weddle she'd have kissed Nolan then and there.

The bomber is caught, and the day is saved. Pottinger asks-demands, really-Nolan return as lawkeeper. When he declines, Amanda isn't too surprised; she offers to speak to him. She gets through to him, and when he says she doesn't know him it stings. But she does know him; she knows he's a good man with a caring heart and too many scars to count, physical and mental. He's the same as her in a lot of ways. She leaves, a cocky sway in her step as she tells him without turning back that the drinks are on her.

Amanda worries, until ten minutes later, the door opens. She'd been standing on the stairs, watching the door, hoping for Nolan, and now he's here. She smiles, and when he spots her he smiles back. A rush of heat flows through her that has nothing to do with the Blue Devil she'd taken an hour previous.

He follows her up the stairs, both caught in the sensual music that thrums through the brothel and when they reach her door, he stands behind her, hands on her hips as she unlocks the door. He stumbles in with her, both drunk on pheromones. He releases her long enough to close the door before he advances, kissing her with all the pent up feelings he hadn't allowed himself to think about the past nine months. Even before, in those three months spent in Defiance, he hadn't allowed himself to think about the obvious affection and attraction building between them. Now his tongue is in her mouth and she's arching into him, melting against the door. She moans loudly into his mouth and releases him long enough to look up at him sultrily through hooded eyes.

"This isn't monetary," she rasps, "Just so you know."

"Good," he growls, gently taking the lopsided hat off her head to set it down on the door handle.

She reaches up, touching his cheek tenderly, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he replies, and he realizes as he says it just how much he had missed her. He'd missed her longer than he'd known her, but she'd left an imprint on his heart despite his best intentions.

Nolan follows Amanda to her side table, where she removes her jewelry before turning back to him. Nolan's blue eyes darken to navy as he watches Amanda nimbly unbutton her top shirt. In a trance, he gently pushes it off her slim shoulders, watching her shiver at the sudden rush of air. She's wearing nothing but a skimpy black lace bra underneath it and he groans at the sight of her. They move towards the bed before she gets distracted by removing his scarf and jacket, pushing both to the floor before working on the buttons of his shirt. Satisfied, Amanda pushes the shirt off Nolan, and they lean together to kiss again. His hands on her hips guide her to the bed; her knees bump the surface, and he pushes her down gently, her hand cradling his head as they continue to kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Nolan leans down to suck lightly on her jaw; Amanda gasps and splays an arm across his shoulders. Nolan's lips descend further south to leave an openmouthed kiss on her pulse point; he nips playfully and soothes the slight sting with his tongue. Amanda arches up as he laves his tongue in her clavicles, drinking in the nectar of her sweaty skin.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs, standing above her now. She props herself on her elbows and gives him a sexy smile that he rewards by reaching behind her to fumble with the clasp of her bra. Getting it undone, he pulls it tenderly down her arms, throwing it behind him. Amanda doesn't break eye contact as she moves further up the bed, shifting so her head lays on the pillows. Taking it as an invitation, Nolan first removes his socks, shoes, gun, and pants before he crawls on top of her.

Cradling Amanda's face in his rough hands, Nolan leans down to kiss her gently. She opens her mouth to him without hesitation, fire thrumming through her veins like an old world symphony. When he's done kissing her mouth, he pulls away to sit back on his knees. Deciding he wants her naked, he undoes the zipper on the side of her skirt, pulling it down and off, deliberately leaving her heels on. Once the skirt's gone, his eyes widen in shock as he realizes she's not wearing any panties.

"Naughty girl," he breathes, watching her hazel eyes darken to ink black.

"Only because I hoped you'd let me thank you," she admitted, blushing. He smiles at her, genuine and gentle.

"You can tell me to stop, you know," he tells her, "If you're not ready for this, it's okay."

"I need you," she whimpers.

"I'm not gonna leave you," he promises. It's a promise they both know he can't keep if Irisa is in danger again, but he will do his best, even if it means taking her with him next time. Nolan made a mistake in not bringing her along, but he honestly had thought she was better off without him.

"You'd better not," she growls, and he finds he enjoys the growling. His erection is almost painful, begging to be taken care of. As if sensing this, Amanda sits up, reaching towards his lap. She frees him and he groans at the feel of her silky hands against his length. She bites her lip; he's big, bigger than what she's used to but not the biggest she's ever been with. Still, he has to be a good eight inches right now, and she's not sure if she can take him fully.

When her hand pumps him, he groans, thrusting into her grasp and she watches in aroused fascination as a bead of clear fluid coats his tip. She leans so she's on her belly, looking up at him before her tongue flicks out to drink up his precum. The taste is sweet, and it makes her want more. Nolan watches her as she licks from base to tip and back again before cupping his balls in one of her small hands and massaging them. He can't help thrusting towards her, mumbling an apology as he does so. She smirks, aroused by the power she has over him.

When her small mouth descends to engulf him, he can't help the strangled groan that escapes him. She sucks, wrapping her tongue around his shaft as she continues to play with his balls. Her touch is gentle, almost lazy, and easily more arousing than any other woman he's ever been with. His hands weave in her blonde updo of their own accord. Her free hand splays across his hip to keep him steady as she sucks him hard.

"Amanda," he grunts, "Stop before I embarrass myself."

She pulls away reluctantly, pouting a little. He can't help smiling; she's incredibly endearing. He pushes her back and kisses her hard. When he pulls away, he lets her pull his boxers down and off with her little feet. The feeling of her heels against his heated flesh makes him almost release himself. Sensing his need for control, she takes a rough hand and places it on her breast. She cries out, arching her back as he palms her, thumb sweeping roughly against her puckered nipple. When she comes down, he switches to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Knowing she needs more, he leans down to kiss the soft flesh of her belly, swirling his tongue in her bellybutton. He bites at the skin below, just above the soft curls that guard her entrance. He likes that she's trimmed but not completely bare; it arouses him that she wants to look like the woman she is.

His lips find her inner thigh before he pulls the leg over his shoulder. Kneeling, he gently pushes the other leg to the side so it's crooked, taking in her glistening and swollen folds. He presses a reverent kiss to the top of her mound, feeling her breathing increase.

"Is this okay?" he asks, words vibrating against the skin of her vagina.

"Better than okay," she answers, voice husky.

His reply comes in the form of a kiss to her clit, smiling as she arches up and moans. He nips the swollen bud gently, tongue coming out to flick it. Then he goes lower, delving his tongue into her entrance, tasting the sweet juices of her sex. There's no more talking; instead, he focuses on the sounds she makes. She cries out in delight as he flicks and pinches her clit with his fingers at the same time he thrusts his tongue into her. She writhes in pleasured agony as he inserts a finger, twisting it roughly. When he knows she's close, he licks her clit one last time before removing his finger and replacing it with his tongue. With a few more thrusts, Amanda moans and writhes as she cums. Nolan laps at the juices flowing from her entrance, dribbling down to coat his chin. He feels her hands on his shoulders tugging him up, and she licks at his chin, humming at the taste of herself. When she's done, he kisses her, her leg still on his shoulder as he takes himself in his hand and guides his swollen penis to her entrance.

"Nolan," she whines in delight as he fills her with a fluid thrust. The combination of pain and pleasure overwhelms her; he stills, waiting for her body to relax around him. When she does, he begins to thrust, keeping a hand above her head, the other on the leg that rests on his shoulder. The angle brings him deep, deeper than any man has ever been before; he brushes her clit with each thrust, and at one point she feels him against her cervix.

Sensing she needs more to cum again, he reaches to her clit, pinching it hard. She gasps and writhes, and that hand trails up her stomach to rest on her left breast. He tugs the turgid nipple between two fingers. Nolan switches to the next breast, and after he's done with it, pinches her clit again before placing his hand above her head again. With another thrust, Nolan grunts her name and spills himself inside of Amanda. It's enough for Amanda to cum again, arching and crying out his name.

Nolan has the presence of mind-barely-to gently remove her leg from his shoulder before he collapses onto her. She strokes her hands up and down his back, revelling in the feeling of hot breaths against her neck and shoulder. When he's able to, he shakily pulls out before rolling off her. He looks her over, noticing the way their fluids stain the bedcover from where they leak from her body. Frowning, he gets up to go to her bathroom; he grabs a towel, wets it a little, and brings it back. Amanda watches hazily as he gently cleans the inside of her thighs, gently removes her shoes, and finally lifts and coaxes her under the bedsheets. When that's done, he pulls the top sheet off, throwing it and the towel unceremoniously onto the floor near their clothes. Then he joins her, spooning against her back, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he pulls her hair out of its elaborate, messed up bun. He throws the rubber band across the room, combing his fingers through her blonde tresses until the waves of hair fan out across his chest and face.

"I missed you," he murmurs, in lieu of declarations of love he's not ready to make.

"Nolan?" she turns so she's lying on his chest, sleepy and lazy.

"Hm?" his hand traces small patterns across her back.

"Don't leave without me ever again," she mumbles, and before he can promise her that he won't, she's asleep.

He smiles gently at her soft snores, rubbing her back to coax her deeper into sleep before joining her himself.


End file.
